I only love you
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: Leo and Zapp have just become lovers, and of course Zapp gets the “if you hurt him, we’ll kill you” speech from Libra, but what happens when Leo sees Zapp with a woman who’s leaning a bit to close?
1. I only love you

Leonardo Watch awoke to the birds chirping and the talkative huma and beyondians that were walking out on the street.

"Morning, shrimp, you're finally awake."

Leo looked up and saw Zapp Renfro, his supervisor, or should he say lover?

Memories of last night came back...

"Eh? Why are you blushing~ You virgin." Teased Zapp, while ruffling Leo's hair.

"Well thanks to you I'm not a virgin anymore." Huffed the young member of Libra.

Zapp, though Leonardo couldn't see it, were giving the young man a warm smile.

The white haired man leaned down, and caught Leo in a heated kiss.

"Zapp!!" Scolded the younger man, "We need to meet up at Libra headquarters!"

Leonardo pushed himself out of Zapp's arms and quickly stood, a pain spread from Leo's ass and the young man had no choice, but to lay down in bed with a pained yelp.

"Sore." Asked Zapp with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut up... asshole." Leo pouted and crossed his arms like a child. " it's your fault."

Zapp leaned up, and wrapped his arms around the pouting teens stomach.

"My fault..?~" Whispered Zapp his breath hitting Leo's back. "Don't give me the blame.. I wanted to control myself, but you were moaning for more." Zapp kissed Leonardo's back.

Leo's phone started ringing, Zapp reached over and took the phone for Leo.

"Yes, Hello Mr. Steven... Of course, We're on our way. Yeah, he's with me..." admitted the young member of Libra shyly. "See you at work, Mr Steven."

"So they know, huh?" Asked the white haired man, when Leo took the phone Zapp had laid back and played with Leo's free hand.

"Yes... are you mad?" Said Leonardo nervously.

"Nope, why should I be, you're mine now." Answered Zapp and kissed the back of Leo's head.

"What about the other girls?" Asked the young man.

"They don't mean anything." It's true what the white haired man said, he hadn't seen the shadow of those girls since Leo confessed to him.

"O-okay then." Said Leonardo with a bright and beautiful smile.

They went to the headquarters and Leo was pulled away from Zapp and over to Chain, K.K stood in front of them.

"Zapp, can we have a word with you?" Asked the leader of Libra.

Zapp nodded, he didn't dare to say no. He looked back at Leo and saw that Chain and K.K had sat him down and given him a sandwich, and of course they had started questioning the young man about his relationship with Zapp.

Zapp were taken to another room so that Leo couldn't see what was about to happen.

"H-hey, boss, w-what's wrong?" Stuttered Zapp.

Klaus were standing in front of him with a look that said; one wrong move or word, and I'll kill you.

"Do you love him." Asked the Reinherz.

"What?" Zapp was dumbfounded, why the fuck would they ask such a stupid question.

"Klaus, asked if you love Leonardo." Said Steven, leaning on his lover.

"Heh..." Answered Zapp amused. "Do you guys think that I would fuck my coworker if I weren't serious about him?" Asked he, his voice dropped lower with each word.

"Normally you don't care much for other people." Answered Zed.

"Just remember if you hurt master Leo, then the young master will come after you." Said the combat butler.

"If I hurt him, then I'll gladly take whatever consequence there is." Answered Zapp truthfully.

After that he went back to Leonardo who sat with Sonic on his shoulders.

Leo of course tried to get Zapp to tell him what happened, but Zapp weren't going to tell.

The rest of the day went as always; Femt tried to ruin the city, they had to fight a blood breed, Leo got kidnapped and so on.

When night time came, Leo and Zapp went over to Dianne's dinner.

Zapp decided to wait outside for Leo.

When Leo came out he saw Zapp standing with a girl.

"Come on, Zapp~." Said the woman. "I know you want me~."

Leo dropped the food, Zapp looked at Leo.

The young Libra member started walking backwards.

"Leo it's not what it looks like!" Zapp tried to reassure.

"Who's this Zapp, is he going to join us, he's just so small. It's not hot at all." The woman threw her arms around Zapp.

Leo couldn't take it, he had to get away, so he started running and he ran as fast as he could.

"Leo! Wait!" Zapp tried to run after his lover.

"It doesn't matter Zapp, let's go home to you~."

"Get away from me, you dirty whore!!" Yelled Zapp. "He's my boyfriend! I love him, not you!"

Zapp started running after Leo.

Leo had just gotten home to his apartment, luckily it hadn't ruined.

"Why?" Asked Leo to no one in particular. "Why did I have to fall for him? Why did I think that he would change f-for m-me." Leo hiccuped, tears were running down his cheeks.

"Was it all a game? Did he just want my innocence? He told me he loved me... but that was probably just a lie..." Sonic were looking at Leo, the monkey didn't know what to do.

There was a knock on the door.

"Leo! It's me Zapp! Please open the door!" Zapp were breathing hard.

Leo didn't answer, he just wanted Zapp to go away.

"Leo.. that woman you saw me talk with, it's true that we used to sleep together... But since we started dating two weeks ago, I haven't slept with anyone." Zapp said, "What I- Do you remember what I said to you last night? I told you that I loved you, and that you were my one and only.. And you are Leo! I would never choose someone else!!" Zapp started crying too. "I-I love you, you are the reason that I want to live. You mean more to me than those bitches ever have done." Zapp heard the door unlock and then small arms were wrapped around him.

"Do you mean it?" Asked Leo in a meek voice.

"Of course." Zapp pulled Leo closer to him. "I love you with all I've got."

Leonardo's lips crashed into Zapp's. The smaller man ripped Zapp's jacket off.

"Leo, I would love to claim you for all to see, but you're gonna get really embarrassed tomorrow." Said Zapp in between the heated kisses.

Zapp pushes Leo inside and threw him on Leonardo's small bed.

Leo looked up at Zapp with the All seeing eyes casting a blue light.

"You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow, my one and only.~"


	2. Chapter 2

Zapp had been right, Leonardo were not able to walk the day after, he weren't almost able to move. When the young member of Libra had awoken, he had tried to turn around and and cuddle into Zapp's chest.. he decided to give up when the pain became to unbearable.. he hadn't even started to turn around..

"What's the matter?~ can't move?" Asked Zapp teasingly, had opened one eye and his voice were rough with sleep.

"Zapp you idiot! Did you have to be that rough!" Said Leo.

"If you haven't gotten so jealous.. then I might have gone easier on you.~" Teased Zapp, but the he quickly got a serious look in his eyes.

"Leo?"

"Yes Zapp?" Asked the short male.

"What happened last night, you don't have to worry about that woman.. it's true that we used to sleep together, but I don't want to ruin yours and mine relationship.. just know that I'm serious about you.. I've never felt like this before." Zapp said he turned Leo around and tugged him into his chest. "I love you.. and I will never betray you.."

Leo looked up at Zapp with tears in his eyes.

"Zapp, I love you too.. and I feel kinda stupid for running away last night." Sobbed Leo.

"Don't sweat it.. I understand why you did it." Said Zapp understanding.

Leo tilted his head up, and Zapp met his lips halfway. The kiss was not heated, it was a soft kiss full of love.

"If something like that ever happens again, then just call my name and I will show them who I belong to." Smirked Zapp.

"I-I c-couldn't possibly d-do that." Stuttered Leonardo.

"At one point you have to get used to PDA.. Because you and I are going to have a lot of fun in public." Whispered Zapp, his eyes were already darkened with desire.

Leo licked his lips unconsciously, and the white haired male kissed Leo again, this time the kiss were heated, passionate and filled with desire and want.

Leo's stomach growled disrupting the two lovers.

"Well someone's hungry." Chuckled Zapp affectionately. "Let's go to Dianne's." Zapp pecked Leo's lips a last time and then sat up. "Get some clothes on, dearest."

"W-what did you say?!" Blushed/stuttered the young Libra member.

"I told you to get used to PDA, but you also have to get used to nicknames." Said Zapp.

Leo sat up and laid his hand on Zapp's forehead. "Have you gotten a fever or something."

"You!" Laughed Zapp. "Can't I act different," Zapp jumped at Leo and started ruffling his hair, he and Leo were laughing. "I love you, Leonardo Watch."

"I love you too, Zapp Renfro." Just as the two lovers were about to kiss, Leo's stomach growled again. The two lovers started laughing again...


End file.
